


a start

by DarlingImaWriter



Series: Lin Beifong one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, LOK - Freeform, Light Angst, Lin cries but its okay, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImaWriter/pseuds/DarlingImaWriter
Summary: Suyin sends a gift and Lin starts on the path of healing
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962940
Kudos: 43





	a start

Someone must have told Suyin about Lin getting married because today on her doorstep was a gift from none other. Lin wanted to throw it in the trash, burn it even but you convinced her to open it with the words “if anything, we can re gift it or sell it if you don’t like it.” 

She knew how much you wanted her to reach out to her family and work things out, you just wanted to see her happy, you’d say when she’d ask why to which she’d always reply “I only need you to be happy”. When you go out to grab some takeout for lunch from your favorite restaurant down the street, Lin finally swallows down her pride which is incredibly hard to do might she add, and opens it up. 

It's a metal bowl meant for fruits or something, Lin isn’t too sure, the outside has a majestic flying boar with swirls of wind beneath it. The engravings have been painted a gold to brightly contrast with the metal. It’s simple, not too showy but… Elegant. There’s a card inside of it, something falls out but Lin will pick it up later, maybe, in Suyins writing the card reads

“For the newest Beifong in our family and my sister,  
I hope you had a beautiful wedding and that together you  
Experience many happy years full of love and laughter.  
Please take care of each other.

Love Su.”

A teardrop falls onto the paper, smearing the ink a bit at the bottom and Lin snaps it shut to keep anymore from damaging it. This is the first time Lin has read something she’s sent, she usually tossed them into the garbage, one or two times she’s seen you try to discreetly take them out of the can which has caused many arguments between the two of you. Each time you’d tell her that one day she might regret not having read them. 

The tell tale sound of the front door opening pulls Lin from her thoughts, she’s been staring at the front of the card for who knows how long. Your humming as you walk down the hallway and into the kitchen where you set the bags of food down. Lin is on the floor in the living room which is connected, so she watches as you pull down two plates and grab another two cups to fill with water for you both. 

Lin forgets to stay hydrated sometimes on busy days, you usually make her drink a jug of it whenever she comes home in the evening. Lin gently wipes at her eyes before standing and heading into the kitchen, you are piling on loads of noodles onto a plate when Lin snakes her arms around your waist and sets her chin on your shoulder. 

“Hey” You say, looking up at her it's then that you notice the redness in her eyes. That look that Lin’s become all too familiar with settles on your features, concern. You set the fork you were holding down and turn around in Lins arms so your chest to chest. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Sometimes Lin just wants to hold you until she feels better and other times she’ll open up about what's bothering her, but usually it's the first one which you don’t mind. You know Lin will tell you if it's really important. 

“I opened up the box” she says and you know that's all she’s going to give you. Her grip tightens as she pulls you closer so she can rest her head in the crook of your neck. You run your fingers through her hair and go back to humming, she likes when you do that. “Let’s go lay down for a bit, yeah?” you say softly, pulling away just a smidge so she can look into your eyes.

“But our food-” Lin begins.

“We can heat it up later, c’mon.” Lin gives in, even though there wasn’t much to give in about. A nap with you sounds nice, all that crying did make her feel a bit sleepy. You grab onto her hand and lead her into your shared bedroom. You take your shoes and pants on, preferring to sleep without them and Lin puts on a pair of her comfortable sweets before you both lay down.

Lin wraps her arms around you and pulls you close until her head is resting on your shoulder. Usually she likes to be the big spoon but on a few occasions she needed to be held instead. You wrap your arms around her and kiss the top of her head. Within a few minutes you both are out. 

Later on when the sun is beginning to set you wake up before your wife and carefully extract yourself from her hold. Pulling on a robe you set out to heat up what was meant to be lunch, for dinner. When you step into the kitchen something catches your gaze out of the corner of your eye. It’s the box from Suyin. 

You softly pad over to it and inspect the gift but you decide not to open the card in case it's personal. On the bottom of the box is a photograph, it's slightly bent in one corner so you try to smooth it out before you focus on the picture itself. 

It’s a family. In front are two chairs that has a girl with short hair who looks to be a teenager in one and on the other is a boy, also a teenager with long hair covering one side of his, he looks like he wants to be anywhere but there which makes you softly laugh. Behind the girl are two boys, twins and behind the boy is a man who looks to be in his twenties with glasses and a goatee. 

In the center of the photo, with the man's arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder, is Lin’s sister Suyin. You’ve never seen any photos of her but there's no mistaking the slight resemblance between the Beifong women. You wonder if Lin has seen this, if she even knew she was an aunt. 

You pick up the card along with keeping the photo in your gasp and walk over to the hall closet. On the top shelf in the very back is an old hat box and inside contains every letter you kept from being destroyed, all remain unopened and waiting for the day Lin may want them back. You carefully place both on top of all the letters and slide the box back into place. For now the photo has found a home in the hall closet, but when she finally expresses wanting to reconnect, you’ll be there to give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this earlier today and after finally seeing Suyin I thought I’d upload it today instead of Thursday. This is just a short little something. Also without even trying I made this gender neutral, woot!


End file.
